


So it’s my fault

by beautywind



Category: The Accountant (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 隨手短打，慶賀Jon Bernthal的2018.9.20生日，Happy Birthday！雖然凹美國時差，似乎也是晚了一天XDD，不過就不管了！





	So it’s my fault

布萊斯頓從未想過有天能跟克里斯一起到遊樂園來，而且這提議還不是自己主動要來的，是兄長不知腦子開了什麼竅、還是賈斯婷建議了什麼，就在9月19日晚上，他一回家就看到兄長坐在沙發上，眉頭都快皺在一起了，似乎在煩惱著什麼。

布萊斯頓原本識相的想默默閃回自己房間，畢竟哥哥通常在專注於某件事的時候，最好不要打擾對方。

然而男人立刻開口叫住他，並直白的問：「明天你有什麼安排嗎？」  
得到布萊斯頓否定的回答後，克里斯再問：「你要去遊樂園嗎？」  
「蛤？」布萊斯頓以為自己喝多了，腦子不清醒。

但事實證明昨晚的4罐啤酒根本沒影響布萊斯頓的視聽，他們真的去了遊樂園，還買了很多糖果、餅乾、汽水，全部都入了布萊斯頓的胃裡，直呼著不能再吃了，話雖這麼說，回家時還是買了一個檸檬派。

回家的路上，克里斯安靜的聽弟弟說了一些亂七八糟的事，嘴角勾起一抹幾不可見微笑的他問道：「今天還開心嗎？」

布萊斯頓挑高那對漂亮的彎眉，大聲回道：「你在跟我開玩笑嗎？這是最棒的生日！」

克里斯想著，如果布萊斯頓高興，以後都去遊樂園也沒關係。

布萊斯頓似乎猜到他的想法，忍不住補上一句：「哥哥，我喜歡的是跟你在一起過生日，但不想年年去遊樂園。」

照慣例，布萊斯頓總會在克里斯沉默超過三秒的時候幫他填空，這次也不例外，布萊斯頓還刻意模仿他平淡的語氣說：「布萊斯頓，我也很高興跟你一起過生日。」

此時，克里斯突然把車往旁邊停靠，就在弟弟側頭想問他是引擎或輪胎出問題的時候，克里斯便吻上布萊斯頓的唇。  
蜻蜓點水的吻足以讓聒噪的布萊斯頓噤聲了。

唇分之際，克里斯的嘴角揚起可見的弧度：「生日快樂，布萊斯頓。」  
一瞬間，耳根都熱紅的布萊斯頓覺得自己要哭了，可惡的哥哥，不要讓自己更加喜歡他啊！

他虛弱的抗議兄長何時學會這招的，明明不喜歡看這些有的沒的戀愛電影。  
克里斯則是一本正經的回答：「你之前不是說如果我高興的話，可以直接用行動表達嗎？」

所以現在反倒成了他的錯嗎？！布萊斯頓哭笑不得的揉臉，面對每天都在「進步」的兄長，他有時覺得自己心臟可能承受不住。

克里斯還繼續問他是否哪邊需要改進，布萊斯頓大聲說了句：「有！」然後把男人的後頸壓過來，主動貼上兄長的嘴唇。

今天的布萊斯頓嚐起來有莓果冰淇淋跟橘子汽水的味道，克里斯眨了眨眼，而後在弟弟不滿的嗯哼兩聲後，才記得要把眼睛閉上。

黑色皮卡車在路邊停了好一會，才繼續上路。

完


End file.
